Fairy Tail High
by Nerdygirl122
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is starting her first day at school in Fairy Tail High.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail High School

By: Nerdygirl122

This is my very first fanfic so please hate me if the story is bad! . This is a Nalu story mainly. I SHIP THEM SO HARD! But, lucky for you Gale, Gruvia, and Jerza shippers cause I will include them and other pairings in my story as well. This is rated T for mostly language, so… yeah…

I really suck at intros, but I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own Fairy Tail, only this story plot. The awesome and cool rightful owner is Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 1

**Lucy's POV:**

"Mom, remind me why I have to go to a new school, again?" It was September and school started in August. "Because your father got a new job out here, you know that Lucy." My mother, Layla, answered. I really hate that my dad had to get a new job in Magnolia, now of all times. It's my first day of school at Fairy Tail High, and I'm not too excited.

"Lucy, you'll be fine. I'm sure you will make plenty of new friends and have lots of fun," she said with a big smile on her face. I know it's for the best if I go, it's the closest school nearby and if I don't go I won't get the education I need to become an author. "You're right mama, I'm just a little nervous is all," I said while smiling back. Mama gave me a big hug and a kiss before I left the house on the way to the bus stop.

As I walked to the bus stop I noticed someone standing there. He had pink, spiky hair, and a white scaley scarf. Once I finally got to closer to him I notice he was really handsome, I also noticed he has a scar on his neck. As examined him I hadn't realized that he was talking to me.

**Natsu's POV:**

So I was minding my own business then all of a sudden I notice the girl next to me had been staring at me. She had shoulder length blonde hair, brown eyes, pink lips, and a nice body. So I try to snap her out of it 'cause it was starting to get a little creepy. "Hey, if you take a picture it will last longer," I said. I noticed a little pink blush on her cheeks," I-I'm so sorry!" she said. "Don't worry about it, so are you new, 'cause I'm pretty sure I was the only one being picked up at this stop," I said with a smile. "Y-yeah, I'm new it's my first day, m-my name is L-Lucy," she said while looking at the ground a faint blush still on her cheeks. "Cool, I'm Natsu. If you want I can show you around the school once it's over," I said, my grin never leaving my face.

**Lucy's POV:**

I'm pretty sure my face was as red as a frickin tomato. I couldn't even say anything I was too flustered, so all I managed to do was nod my head. "Ok, great, can't wait," he said. _Wait – did my heart just flutter? I just met the guy, it's not possible to like someone that quick, is it? Besides a good looking guy like that must have a girlfriend, right? Just look at him he's muscular, has a really nice voice, and his smile *sigh* makes you want to melt~, _Lucy thought as the bus arrived at the stop.

Natsu motioned for me to get on first, so I did. I noticed an empty seat in the middle of the bus so I sat there. Natsu said he was gonna sit with one of his friends that always save him a seat in the back, so for a while I was little lonely. Once we got to the next stop a girl with blue hair had gotten on and sat next to me.

"Hi, my name's Levy! I don't think I've seen you before, you're new right?" the girl asked me with a smile. She seemed very nice, "Nice to meet you I'm Lucy, and yeah I'm new here," I answered. "Oh ok. Hey Lucy is it ok if I call you Lu-chan?" the small girl asked. "Sure!" "Great! I'm sure we're gonna be the best of friends!" "I sure hope so." I replied with a smile. She has a bandana in here hair to keep it back and she had hazel eyes, she's also very short but that's ok, nothing wrong with it. "Hey, Lu-chan I hope you don't mind I'm gonna be reading my book the rest of the way to school, ok?" she asked. "No problem I don't mind one bit. I was actually going to do some reading myself so don't worry," I told her. She simple gave me a nod and began to read.

This school year might not be a as bad as I thought it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, only this story's plot.**

**Lucy's POV**

Once we finally got to school I went to the office. "Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I'm new here and I was wondering if I could get my schedule," I asked the lady. "Ah yes, here you go," she replied while handing me my schedule. "Thank you," I said with a smile.

1st period: Science

2nd period: Algebra

3rd period: English

Lunch

4th period: Spanish

5th period: Free

I guess science is first, I wonder where that is. As I was reading my schedule I accidentally bumped into someone. "Oops, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." "Not a problem… Hey are you new here, because I don't think I've seen you around before?" I look up to see the person I bumped into. He has ink black hair, dark blue eyes, a scar on his forehead, and… is MISSING HIS SHIRT?!

"Um, excuse me but where is your shirt," I asked my face becoming very red. "Damn it how'd that happen!?" He yelled seeming very surprised. Once he found his shirt we continued our conversation. "Sorry it's a habit of mine. Let's start over, I'm Gray Fullbuster and you are?" He asked. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you." "Cool, so are you new here?" "Yes I just got here today." "Great, what class you going to; maybe I can help you find it?" "Oh ok. Thank you, I'm going to Science." "What coincidence that's the class I'm heading to; just follow me." I nodded and followed him to science.

When I got there I noticed the teacher hasn't arrived yet, so I just went ahead and picked out a seat in the back. I sat between Gray and a girl with blue hair and blue eyes. I tried to start a conversation with the girl next to me, "Hi I'm Lucy, I'm new here and I just wanted to introduce myself." "Hello I'm Juvia, it's nice to meet you Lucy," she replied with a smile. Gray then came and sat down next to me. "Oh Lucy, I see you met Juvia," Gray said. "Mhmm." I then turned toward Juvia to continue to talk with her, but she was looking at me strange and was muttering something about a love rival. I was just about to ask her what was wrong when the teacher came in and began teaching. It was so boring and I was glad the bell finally rang.

My next class was algebra…*sigh*

To be honest I'm not very good at math and I was hoping Gray or Juvia would be there with me but I guess not; but Gray was kind enough to show me where it was. After I got in I saw some familiar pink hair. "Lucy, I didn't know you were in this class!" Natsu said with that smile I like. I smiled back, "Hey, yeah it's what my schedule said so…" Wow, talk about pathetic, _it's what my schedule said_, I thought. "Here, come sit next to me, it's the only empty seat left." He told me. I nodded and went over to sit with him. Why is my heart beating so fast, I need to calm down. "Hey Luce, you ok?" His voice snapped me back into reality, "Luce?" I asked. "Yeah, it's my new nickname for you, you like it?" I looked at him in confusion, "Well anyway to answer your question yes I'm fine why?" He said, "'Cause you don't look very focused and your cheeks are all red." Ok that definitely made my face redder. "Oh no I'm fine really, I was just remembering this morning." "What happened?" "Nothing I just bumped into this guy named Gray and— "What did he do to you Luce?" He yelled. "Nothing really, but I don't know why but he took off his shirt and—" I couldn't finish my sentence. He just got up and waked away. I hope I didn't say anything bad, was gonna follow him but then the teacher came in. Every time I try to do something the teacher comes in, I'm just like 'what?' I guess I'll ask him later I really hope I didn't upset him.

**Natsu's POV**

That Stripper's gonna get it. If Lucy's face was red and she wasn't focused on anything but this morning, I want to know exactly what he did to her. I rushed to Spanish class to get him. "OI, ICE PRINCESS YOU COME WITH ME!" I screamed. "WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING ICE PRINCESS, FLAME BRAIN! He retorted. "YOU! NOW LET'S GO!" I said while pulling him out of the class room and outside the school. "What the hell was that for?" He asked. "Shut it, I'm asking the questions here. Now what did you do to Lucy?!" I asked. "Oh, the new girl, I just greeted her and took her to class is all. Why, ya like her?" He replied with a smirk. I don't know why but his smirk pissed me off. "Of course I do, she's my friend after all." I replied. "I meant more than a friend pyro," he said. For some reason I felt weird for a minute. "No, Luce is just a friend." That was more to convince me than him. "Whatever," he said; "Just don't pull me out of class next time squinty eyes." With that I let him go. The truth is I don't know why I got mad at him, I just felt like I should beat the living daylights out of him. The rest of the day was slow, but I was kinda happy, Lucy was in the rest of my classes.


End file.
